Crimson Princess of the Endless
Summary The Crimson Princess of the Endless is the love child of The Crimson King and Death of the Endless, and as such, proves herself as the most op High 1-B in fiction. Death and The Crimson King were simply talking to each other and The King's mere words kept on killing people, letting death do her usual thing in taking the lives of others so much that she truly started to feel attracted to him with this amazing ability to do so. And so the two horrific Hyperdimensional deities had an affair so intense it shook the entirety of both the DC and Dark Tower verses, killing BIG FOOT^BIG FOOT^BIG FOOT^BIG FOOT^BIG FOOT numbers of people at once, and the humans who survived would simply look in awe as they gaze upon the incomprehensibly massive deathfuck. The end result created a baby of complete and utter horror. This being was named The Crimson Princess of the Endless; embodiment of all fear and torture in existence, and she shared both her parents’ goals, as well as being a little . Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 1-B | At least High 1-B, likely 1-A Name: The Crimson Princess of the Endless Origin: My sick and twisted mind after commenting on this thread...Also a possible Dark Tower/DC crossover which might actually become it's own serious thing by yours truly. Ya never know~ Gender: Female. Age: A mere microsecond. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly; is capable of regenerating even if the infinite dimensional existence she exists all throughout in in it's entirety is obliterated along with her, as she would come back from and transcend the concepts that both her mom and dad are bound to, where after everyone has died and the rest of reality has been destroyed by them both, she would be able to come back even stronger; transcending said reality in it's entirety), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Invulnerability, Abstract Existence (Embodies the concepts of ‘The Red’, Death itself, and Fear), Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Chaos Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Capable of creating barriers out of Fear which are capable of nullifying anything as long as the concept of Fear itself still exists), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Capable of locating the concepts she embodies everywhere, being able to nag at her mom if she wants something or spy on her dad anytime he is scheming), Acausality, Summoning, Portal Creation (Can create a portal to wherever she is capable of reaching, including anywhere from existence, nonexistence, and even places beyond these confines as well, effectively giving her Omnilock), Weather Manipulation (Can send out any portable storm she wants from her purse), Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Flight, Ultimate levels of BFR (Can send anyone anywhere she wants with her portals), Magic, Resistance to Existence Erasure Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse level (As the daughter of Death, an entity that persists throughout every single bit of the infinitely layered existence that will eventually claim the souls of even the other members of the Endless, and The Crimson King, an entity who is close in power to the very creator that not only created all of the the infinite dimensions of his local verse’s multiverse, but also transcends them, she will be able to take both of them out of existence once both of their jobs are finished as she will be able to not only embody them all to their fullest extent, but also transcend both of their concepts that they represent) | At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level (After both of her parents are finished with their purposes, she will be able to transcend the entire existential totality that they resided in. She even stated that she would be equal to the The Presence of Gan, the creator of the infinite layers of existence that everything exists on who is also transcendent to every single possible layer in their entirety, and also said that she would take everything who exists in that realm back to the void from whence they came from, including herself.) Speed: Omnipresent (As the embodiment of Fear, The Red, and Death, she can persist all throughout existence, and even comes with her mom on cute soul-shopping trips to help her sometimes) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Immeasurable | At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal Durability: At least High Hyperverse level (Fought in cute little sparring matches against her mom and dad and tanked their hits.) | At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level (Completely above both of her parents. If what she states is true, she should be able to fight and take hits from the aforementioned entities who transcend the mere concept of dimensions themselves) Stamina: Limitless. | Limitless. Range: At least High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her Purse. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Knows almost everything there is to know about fear, death, existence, or anything relating to those concepts, and is often a magnificent schemer after taking many lessons from her dad. She also went to college.) | At least the same as before, possibly Omniscient (If she is truly capable of taking out The Presence of Gan, she is likely comparable to him in intelligence.) Weaknesses: Is a bratty little who is spoiled beyond belief. | Has to have a concept of feeling fear inside of her at all times in order for herself to make sure she continues existing. Key: Base. | After both of her parents have finished their purposes. Abilities Conceptual Embodiment: '''The Crimson Princess is an abstract entity capable of embodying three known concepts: Death, the one that she inherited from her mother, 'The Red', the concept she got from her father's side, and her own concept which is that of fear. She is completely reliant on the concept of fear existing, as if there was no being in the existential totality that everything presides in capable of feeling, perceiving, or experiencing fear in any way, shape, or form, then she would disappear from both the duality of existence and non-existence altogether. If fear were to rage on, she would still be able to come back from being erased from this endless existence. Though she also embodies the concepts of Death like her mother, and 'The Red' like her father, she doesn't need these to exist since when they are both destroyed in their entirety, she will still be able to live on as fear would even be capable of entering into the transcendental dimensional space of the creators. This also applies to her own fears, in a way, limiting herself, but the cost of feeling fear would be worth it so she wouldn't have to worry about the concept being annihilated also destroying her as well, leaving her as the last entity in existence capable of having this concept left. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia The image comes from this to give credit where credit is due. Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Hax Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:The Dark Tower Category:Comic book Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Fantasy Users Category:Demons Category:Horror Users Category:Telekenesis Users Category:Invulnerability Category:Abstract Existence Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoner Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Empathetic users Category:SiamesetheKitty's Pages Category:Purse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Soul Users Category:Children Category:Chaos Users Category:Fate Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Killed Death Category:Plot Users Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Acausal Category:Weather Users Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Conceptual Users Category:Flight Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Magic Users Category:Crimson Princess Category:WIP Category:Fan Fiction Characters